Entre tachetés
by littlemonkeyheart
Summary: Kaly s'était habituée à sa solitude. Elle pensait en avoir fait une liberté...Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Il débarque et balaye toutes ces certitudes. A-t-elle fait le bon choix ? Trafalgar Law s'était toujours dit que jamais il n'engagerait de femme dans son équipage. Question d'ordre et de simplicité. Et pourtant...Regrettera-t-il sa proposition ? Rating M pour des scènes à venir !
1. La Sorcière

_Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient (évidemment) pas._

Tous vos commentaires sont les bien venus ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Capitaine, nous accosterons dans 20 min ! Intervint Sachi en se retournant.

La manoeuvre de remonté s'était déroulée sans accros malgré le vent et la neige qui se déchaînaient à la surface. Le sous-marin jaune se déplaçait entre les blocs de glace, se dirigeant vers Micqueot, une île hivernale de la première partie de Grand Line. Le capitaine Trafalgar Law se tenait au poste de commande tout en souriant. Ce sourire…sarcastique, narquois était sa signature. Qu'elle provoque énervement ou effroi, elle le devançait toujours, comme sa réputation. Cruel. Sadique. Enfin, voilà l'idée que se faisait l'opinion publique de lui. Trafalgar souriait, donc. Son instinct lui soufflait que cette journée allait être riche en surprises…Les Heart Pirates débarquèrent sur l'île et se dirigèrent vers la ville la plus proche : le capitaine avançait son précieux nodachi sur l'épaule, son second, un ours polaire en combinaison orange, derrière lui. Le reste de l'équipage, soit une dizaine de personnes, les suivait, avançant difficilement contre le vent. Ce dernier s'engouffrait dans leurs vêtements, ouvrant leur veste, faisant voler leur bonnet, comme s'il jouait. La neige s'occupait ensuite de les tremper… C'est pourquoi tous se jetèrent à l'intérieur de la première auberge, commandant à boire et à manger sous les regards incrédules, voire méfiants, des clients. Le loge pose serait rechargé d'ici demain midi, ce qui leur laissait tout l'après-midi pour les diverses courses. De plus les villageois présents ne semblaient pas vraiment les reconnaître, le climat limitant sûrement l'information, ils seraient tranquilles…L'ambiance enjouée de l'auberge disparut soudainement en même temps que l'entrée fracassante d'un homme. Gelé, il gesticulait, les yeux révulsés, se roulait par terre en criant :

-Aaaah ! Nooon pitié ! Arrêtez ! Ne me faites plus de mal ! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez !

Quelques personnes se levèrent en soupirant. La mine sombre, ils l'assommèrent et l'emmenèrent hors de la salle. L'incompréhension se lisait sur les visages des Heart, le gérant s'approcha et leur expliqua la situation :

- Il y a de-ça environ trois ans une très belle femme est arrivée, mais sa beauté ne nous a pas bernés pas longtemps, hein ! Derrière son visage de sirène se cachait d'un monstre, une sorcière cruelle ! Elle a tué plusieurs habitants avant de disparaître dans la montagne. Des dizaines d'hommes braves sont partis à sa recherche pour se venger ! Quelques uns sont revenus, dans le même état que cet homme, complètement fous. Plus personne n'a osé s'approcher de la montagne après cela, la sorcière n'en est jamais redescendue, alors nous l'avons peu à peu oubliée, pensant qu'elle était morte. Mais il y a un mois, un chasseur s'est aventuré un peu plus loin dans la forêt…L'homme laissa un suspense s'installer, ses yeux brillaient de colère contenue. On a retrouvé les restes de son corps éparpillés dans le village. C'était pas beau à voir, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Alors la chasse a repris, mais sans succès pour l'instant comme vous pouvez le voir…termina le gérant dans un soupir de lassitude.

Les Heart se regardaient les yeux ronds. Tous priaient pour ne pas croiser cette mortelle créature. Law, qui avait écouté le récit avec un certain intérêt, se leva, un pressentiment lui disait d'aller dans cette montagne voir cette « sorcière »… Il donna quelques instructions à son équipage concernant le ravitaillement.

- Bepo sera le responsable pendant mon absence, précisa-t-til. Sachi, Penguin ! Venez avec moi !

Les deux compères le suivirent sans rechigner, trop peureux pour s'opposer au capitaine !

-Capitaine, dites, vous ne comptez quand même pas chercher ce monstre, hein ? déglutit Penguin, plus pour se rassurer.

Law lui sourit, énigmatique, et se mit à avancer dans les profondeurs de la forêt.


	2. La rencontre

_Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient (malheureusement) pas._

Tous vos commentaires sont les bienvenus, bonne lecture !

* * *

La jeune fille filait entre les arbres et les rochers, son snowboard et elle ne faisaient plus qu'un. Une seule entité surfant sur la neige à toute allure avec grâce. Kaly se sentait plus vivante que jamais, les rafales de vent et de flocons fouettaient son visage, elles semblaient se battre contre elle avec acharnement, pour finalement l'envelopper et l'unir à la Nature capricieuse. À ce moment-là Kaly se sentait entièrement à sa place, tout en s'époumonant :

-Let it gooO ! Let it goooooo !

Elle poursuivit son chemin vers son chez-elle sans se douter qu'on l'y attendrait…

Le petit groupe arriva enfin devant la grotte de la « sorcière », épuisé après plus de deux heures marche dans la forêt puis la montagne, s'enfonçant à chaque pas dans la couche de poudreuse. Les habitants leurs avaient indiqué où LA trouver, les yeux remplis de crainte. Law pénétra dans la cavité d'un pas assuré, la propriétaire était absente. Déterminé à l'attendre il détailla les lieux : il régnait dans l'unique pièce un chaos sans nom. Le sol, la table étaient recouverts d'habits, de livres et d'un nombre incalculable d'autres choses. Dans un coin près de l'entrée, un cercle de pierre délimitait l'emplacement de la cuisine avec un reste de braises froides et dans le fond de la grotte un tas de paille, d'herbes sèches faisait office de lit.

-Une femme ne peut pas vivre dans un tel bordel, s'indigna Sachi, je suis sûr que c'est un homme !

-Ou alors un de ces hommes maquillés qui dansent ! Renchérit Penguin en frissonnant. L'image était des plus repoussante !

Pendant ce temps le capitaine observait attentivement les meubles et les objets l'entourant, espérant en apprendre plus sur cette mystérieuse personne. Le peu de meuble, une armoire et une table, semblaient avoir été faits main, à la va-vite. Une débrouillarde. Des dessins, croquis et du matériel de peinture s'éparpillaient sur la table. Une artiste. Les livres, étalés ci et là, traitaient de sujets divers : sciences occultes, plantes médicinales, psychologie côtoyaient romans et bandes dessinés. Une curieuse.

Son intérêt croissait au fil de ses découvertes. S'attardant sur la décoration, il ne trouva aucune photo ou souvenirs de quelconque amis ou famille. Une solitaire… Parfait.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un cri de joie provenant de l'extérieur. Une gerbe de neige annonça l'arrivée de la propriétaire des lieux. Peguin et Sachi se rapprochèrent instinctivement de leur capitaine.

-Yahouuuuuuu ! Un dérapage excellemment exécuté plus tard Kaly se stoppait devant sa « maison ». Elle déchaussa et releva précipitamment la tête en humant l'air. Des inconnus. Trois. Leur odeur différait de celle des habitants de l'île. Étrangers. Assez courageux ou fou, cela dépend du point de vue, pour oser l'attendre dans SA demeure. Probablement des chasseurs de prime ou des pirates, des gens différents en somme. Elle sentit la peur…Pas si différents au final. Sa planche sur les épaules, elle entra d'une démarche calme, la tête haute. Elle allait s'amuser…

Kaly avança, observant un court moment les intrus, sans paraître étonnée de les voir. Derrière sa façade stoïque elle emmagasinait les informations. Deux hommes portaient une combinaison blanche, un symbole étrange imprimé et des casquettes. Elle penchait plutôt pour des pirates. Ils suintaient la peur, contrairement au troisième. Elle se débarrassa de son casque et de son masque en secouant ses cheveux. Cela faisait toujours de l'effet, endormant la méfiance. Elle fixa ses invités, sourit et se déshabilla; sa veste, son pantalon et ses bottes tombèrent au sol. Tout en faisant cela, sous l'oeil interloqué des pirates, elle détailla le dernier homme. Grand, il portait un jean tacheté, un sweat jaune et noir avec le même symbole au centre et un bonnet nordique tacheté lui aussi. Elle revint à son visage, son nez fin, son bouc, ses boucles d'oreilles dorées, son sourire en coin, pour finir par ses yeux gris acier, qui la détaillaient sans gêne. Cet homme ne transpirait qu'arrogance, fierté et puissance. Son instinct lui dictait de s'en méfier.

Law complétait le portrait psychologie de son personnage par le physique. Petite, 1m55 tout au plus, athlétique, et surtout, ce qui retint le plus son attention, des cheveux courts, rebelles, d'un rouge éclatant et des yeux d'ambre, vifs et inquisiteurs.

Maintenant en t-shirt et leggings noir, Kaly posa une main sur sa hanche, un sourire narquois, elle planta son regard dans les yeux gris lui faisant face. Que le jeu commence…

-Puis-je savoir que me vaut l'honneur de votre auguste présence chez moi, messieurs ?

L'hypocrisie, le mensonge, l'ironie, que c'était bon...le sourire mental de Law s'élargit, enfin quelqu'un qui rivalisait avec sa politesse légendaire.

-Excusez notre intrusion impromptue, Miss, nous voulions voir de nos propres yeux la soi-disante sorcière qui terrorise l'île.

Sa voix était assurée, il attendait surtout sa réaction. Les deux compères étaient mortifiés, le capitaine était-il suicidaire ?

Aaah, nous y voilà enfin pensa-t-elle. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle murmurait :

-Êtes-vous sûrs de vouloir la rencontrer ?

Elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui, comme un prédateur vers sa proie, sans perdre de vue l'imposant nodachi qui reposait sur son épaule. Leurs regards vibraient de défi, la tension était palpable. Il observait ses muscles tendus, elle était prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Sauvage…

-Je vous veux dans mon équipage.

Simple. Franc. Direct.

Sa phrase creva l'atmosphère électrique comme un ballon trop gonflé.

Les épaules de Kaly furent parcourues de soubresauts avant qu'elle ne se plie en deux, explosant de rire. Law vexé d'être pris si peu au sérieux, fut piqué au vif. Il se racla fortement la gorge pour ramener la jeune femme dans le présent. Se relevant, les yeux humides et la face fendu d'un fou rire contenu elle se tourna vers Sachi et Penguin.

-Votre capitaine est un petit rigolo, hein !

Elle fit de nouveau face à Law. Poings serrés, visage crispé, ses yeux orageux lui lançaient des éclairs. Aah susceptible, le capitaine… Écartant les bras elle leurs dit :

-Nan franchement regardez-moi, qu'est ce que vous voyez ?

- Une femme dans une grotte, tenta Penguin.

Le manque de profondeur de la réponse percuta la jeune femme.

-Hum… Je vais vous dire moi ce que vous voyez : une femme libre et heureuse, qui ne tient absolument pas, elle insista bien sur ce mot, à changer quoi que ce soit dans sa vie.

- Moi je pense plutôt voir une femme qui s'est enfermée dans sa solitude pour fuir. Elle se persuade qu'elle est libre alors que sa peur la condamne à l'exil.

Acérée, précis, Law toucha en plein coeur sa cible, tel un poignard. Mise à nue, une alarme mentale clignota dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et sans attendre elle se jeta sur l'homme un peu trop futé. Un poignard apparut dans sa main et fusa vers la gorge découverte, l'éraflant seulement. Law l'avait sentie venir, il avait appuyé sur un point sensible. Dans son élan Kaly atterrit plus loin ce qui laissa au médecin le temps de dégainer son nodachi.

-Room.

Une sphère bleue les engloba. La jeune fille se stoppa, méfiante. Un « shambles », suivi de gestes vifs, le nodachi trancha son bras avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Effrayée, elle vit son bras se détacher de son corps et rejoindre le pirate, tout sourire. La découpe était nette, laissant une plaque noire. Pas de sang. Vraiment étrange… Se ressaisissant elle imagina des flèches dans le dos de son adversaire. Les flèches se matérialisèrent dans la seconde et transpercèrent le bras et l'épaule du jeune homme qui s'était tourné, pressentant le danger. Le membre de Kaly tomba mollement au sol, la bulle bleue disparut. Elle se précipita sur son bras et instinctivement le posa à sa place et il s'y colla comme si de rien n'était. Relevant la tête elle fixa d'un regard dur le pirate qui soufflait. Law tentait d'oublier la douleur. Comment avait-elle fait ? Qu'elle était son pouvoir ?

-Maintenant, partez. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Law se redressa d'un coup et s'approcha d'elle, menaçant. La surplombant de toute sa hauteur, le regard fiché dans le sien, il articula d'une voix pleine de colère :

-Ne me donnez pas d'ordres Miss, vous pourriez bien le regretter.

Cet homme la surprenait, vraiment, blessé il n'en perdait pas son arrogance. Elle sourit, un air joueur et prétentieux dans les yeux.

-Oh, je vois que Môsieur est un insoumis susceptible.

Impertinente. Ses mains tatouées se plaquèrent sur le cou fin de la jeune fille, serrant toujours plus. Elle le fixait un air de défi collé au visage mais sans bouger, subjuguée par l'aura du jeune homme. Au bord de l'inconscience elle entendit :

- Je vous laisse une dernière chance Miss. Ce soir sur la plage. En face d'un sous marin jaune. Sinon je viendrai prendre ce que je veux de force.

Et il la laissa s'écrouler au sol. Elle reprenait son souffle précipitamment alors que le petit groupe s'approchait de la sortie. Inspirant elle créa un mur de glace qui les bloqua in extremis à l'intérieur.

-Ce soir une fête est prévue. Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain midi pour me dire oui. Termina-t-il, son sourire de retour.

Comme s'il avait déjà gagné, fulmina-t-elle.

D'un coup de pied martial Sachi détruit le mur et ils laissèrent la jeune fille seule et songeuse.


	3. La Fête

_Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient (malencontreu__sement) pas._

Tous vos commentaires sont les bienvenus, bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand les trois hommes eurent disparu, Kaly se releva. Des centaines de questions tournoyaient dans son esprit, une en particulier : Qui est-il ? Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, vraiment. Au calme. Enfilant un jean et un pull vert sapin, elle sortit, les tourbillons l'enveloppant bientôt. La jeune femme avait toujours aimé la neige, s'amusant à essayer de la dompter…maintenant elle pouvait même courir sans s'y enfoncer. Légère, volant presque, elle arriva très vite au sommet de la montagne. Là, sur ce pic, le vent se déchaînait comme nul part ailleurs, son havre de paix rien qu'à elle… Kaly se redressa et écarta les bras comme si elle pouvait embrasser cet élément capricieux. Ses cheveux rouges battant dans le vent, le corps suspendu au-dessus du vide, son esprit se vida de ses doutes. La jeune femme pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur ce que voulait vraiment son âme. Elle y perçut la colère d'avoir été décryptée si aisément, comme un livre ouvert, la peur de l'inconnu aussi et… de l'espoir ?! Oui, c'était bien de l'espoir qu'elle sentait…S'accrochant à ce sentiment positif, il grandit en elle, balayant tout. Regardant en face le fond de son âme, la vérité la percuta de plein fouet : la solitude dont elle s'était entourée depuis si longtemps avait déjà commencé à la ronger, mais elle avait écarté cette évidence. Bien sûr ! Jusqu'à présent la jeune fille n'avait pas eu d'autres choix, les humains ne cessant jamais de vouloir l'emprisonner, la rendre docile, soumise ! À moins que sa peur l'aie empêchée de voir les autres chemins pendant tout ce temps…

- Nous sommes nos propres obstacles, murmura-t-elle.

Que perdait-elle à accepter la proposition, quoi que cela ressemble plus à un ordre, songea-t-elle ? Tout ! Lui criait une part de sa conscience, tu prends le risque de tout perdre à nouveau ! Oui, mais la vie valait-elle la peine d'être vécue, si on la passait à se cacher ? Le goût du risque, Kaly l'avait… Ce qui l'avait forcée à disparaître du monde ? La peur. Mais bordel, elle n'était pas une putain de peureuse ! Sur cette pensée poétique et profonde, un cri s'expulsa de sa gorge vers le ciel, il lui annonçait son retour à la vie, la vraie. Son débat intérieur clôt, elle redescendit de la montagne en courant, l'adrénaline lui brûlait les veines ! Elle se fit toutefois la réflexion de garder méfiance et distance ce soir, après tout, elle ne savait rien d'eux…

Les trois nakamas s'en étaient retournés vers le port en silence, Law jubilait. Il savait, il était sûr qu'elle accepterait. Il avait réveillé quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qu'elle avait apparemment enfouie profondément. Il sourit, sous l'oeil interrogateur de ses compagnons, le jeune capitaine avait hâte d'en apprendre plus. Comme quoi, son intuition le trompait rarement. Et la surprise était plutôt agréable… Arrivés au sous-marin jaune, ils constatèrent que les préparatifs étaient déjà bien avancés. Bepo leurs sauta dessus :

-Haan ! Je m'inquiétais capt'ain ! Désolée… Dit-il en se dandinant.

-Bepo… soupira ce dernier, c'est « capitaine », pas comme l'autre brute rousse ! Rassemble les autres.

Tous se placèrent en arc de cercle devant leur capitaine, l'oreille attentive.

-Ce soir nous accueillerons notre nouvelle nakama, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte. Elle n'a pas encore officiellement accepté mais… de toute façon, elle n'aura pas le choix, ajouta-t-il, son fidèle sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Les pirates ricanèrent. Leur capitaine obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait, peu importe la façon…

Une voix s'éleva :

-Mais, capitaine, vous avez toujours refusé d'avoir une femme à bord ! Pourquoi faire une exception ?! dit l'homme, sceptique.

Nibou n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'une femme se batte ou soit forte. Pour lui elles n'étaient utiles que dans une maison. Son désaccord machiste se lisait sur son visage. Law plongea son regard, soudain glacial, dans le sien et assena :

-Parce que.

Tranchant. Il ne supportait pas que ces hommes doutent ou remettent en questions ses décisions. Le respect et une confiance aveugle étaient ce qu'il exigeait de son équipage. Il faisait passer ainsi l'arrivée de la première femme dans son équipage comme un de ses caprices supplémentaires. La réalité était un peu différente… Trafalgar Law était un chirurgien : il ne vivait que pour savoir, expérimenter, combler sa curiosité quasi maladive…et cette jeune femme avait attiré son attention, tel un sujet d'expérience il se promit d'en tirer tous les secrets.

Kaly fit un crochet par sa « maison », qui ne le serait bientôt plus. Vêtue d'un jean sombre et d'un t-shirt gris chiné, en-dessous de son gilet vert, elle attrapa une longue cape blanche tachetée et sortit dans le froid de la nuit en rabattant sa capuche. Une heure plus tard elle sortait des profondeurs de la forêt, à proximité du village. Revêtant son sourire sarcastique elle s'engagea dans l'artère principale, autant effrayer ceux qui traînaient là… Les réactions apeurées des rares passants ne tardèrent pas.

Depuis le sous-marin on entendait déjà les cris des habitants. Law sourit.

-Sachi, va la chercher !

Le dénommé déglutit mais s'exécuta. La tempête de neige se faisait plus violente d'heure en heure, le jeune mécanicien pesta contre le vent qui tentait de lui arracher casquette et lunettes. Il avança rapidement et à peine s'était-il engouffré dans la grande rue qu'il la vit. Elle marchait, souple et gracieuse, ne semblant pas gênée le moins du monde par le chaos ambiant. Sa cape en peau de…de quoi d'ailleurs ? Se demanda Sachi. Il n'arrivait pas à la détailler plus, la neige lui brouillant la vue.

La jeune fille encapuchonnée se dirigeait vers le Heart la tête haute, ignorant les cris qui fusaient. Soudain un petit garçon déboula de nul part, glissa et s'écrasa devant elle. D'abord interloquée elle le surplomba de son aura dangereuse, que la cape, claquant dans le vent, lui donnait.

Sachi crut un instant qu'elle allait l'écarter du pied ou le contourner, dédaigneuse. Au lieu de cela Kaly s'agenouilla et sourit tendrement à l'enfant :

-Eh ben mon grand, ça va ? Où est ta maman ?

L'expression craintive du garçon se transforma en sourire timide, il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Sachi était surpris de l'étrange douceur que la scène dégageait, contrastant avec ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir de la jeune fille jusqu'à présent.

-Là, dans l'auberge. Elle est serveuse mais moi je m'ennuyais alors je suis sorti, lui raconta innocemment le petit garçon.

-Tu ne devrais pas sortir si peu habillé par ce froid, dit elle avec une sévérité, démentie par son sourire.

À ce moment la mère de l'enfant sortit et poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant son fils face à la sorcière. Kaly tourna vivement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur l'enfant. Elle lui dit en se levant :

-J'espère que plus tard tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien, bonhomme.

Après un dernier sourire tendre elle s'éloigna sans un regard pour la mère qui se précipita sur son fils.

-Ça va mon chéri, tu n'as rien ? La méchante sorcière ne t'a pas fait mal ?

-Mais maman, elle est gentille la dame…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, allez viens !

Les enfants…les seuls humains encore intouchés par la haine, le mépris et la cupidité. Alors quand elle en croisait un, elle ne ratait pas une occasion pour recevoir l'amour et la gentillesse candide qu'ils donnaient sans attendre de retour. Durant ces courts instants elle croyait en l'humanité, mais très vite le mépris des hommes la rappelait à la réalité. Elle pouvait toujours rêver ! Elle se retrouva enfin devant Sachi, et lui sourit. Le bien être que lui procurait ces instants n'était pas encore dissipé, autant faire profiter de sa bonne humeur. Il le lui rendit, radieux, posa sa main sur son épaule :

-Allez on y va !

En chemin ils échangèrent quelques banalités.

-Je m'appelle Sachi et toi ?

-Kaly.

-Seulement Kaly ?

-Oui.

Elle préférait, pour l'instant…Histoire de voir si ce capitaine voulait l'embarquer pour son pouvoir, son nom…ou simplement comme ça, bien qu'elle doutait fortement de la dernière option !

Eh ben, ça va pas être facile de la dérider, pensa Sachi. Mais il poursuivit tout de même.

-Tu vis ici depuis combien de temps ?

-Longtemps.

-Eh ben, tu étais plus expensive tout à l'heure ! râla-t-il gentiment.

Elle sourit en repensant à la joute verbale et physique de cette après midi.

-Ça fait trois ans, je suis arrivée sur cette île avec un bateau de marchands. Mais les habitants n'ont pas supporté ma « différence ». Termina-t-elle, amère

-T'en fais pas, dit-il en riant, ce soir tu vas rencontrer des gens tellement bizarres que tu te sentiras normale à côté d'eux !

Un sourire simple et radieux s'étalait sur le visage de Sachi, bien qu'elle ne put voir ses yeux, Kaly les imaginait rire aussi. Finalement son choix semblait être le bon…Ils arrivèrent devant le sous-marin, Kaly grimaça devant la couleur criarde de celui-ci.

-Je te déconseille d'en faire part au cap'taine. Il n'aime pas trop qu'on critique ses choix.

-Hum…

Elle hésita devant la porte ouverte, les profondeurs métalliques lui semblaient oppressantes… Il la prit par la main et l'entraina avec un sourire rassurant à travers un dédale de couloirs, filant devant les pièces pour enfin ouvrir la porte d'un grand salon. La fête avait déjà commencé et tous se tournèrent vers les deux arrivants. Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent vers le coin gauche. Les Heart semblaient reconnaître vaguement ce sourire. Hors de question de se cacher derrière un masque de gentillesse, elle allait leurs montrer sa personnalité, son sale caractère !

-Je vous présente Kaly, s'exclama Sachi !

Son intervention fut suivie de hourra et de cris de bienvenue. Elle se retrouva bien vite au centre d'un cercle d'hommes et….d'un ours ?! Des bizarreries elle en avait vue, pas mal mais là…! L'ours s'appelait Bepo et en plus de porter une combinaison au goût plus que douteux, de parler en s'excusant tout le temps, il était le second du capitaine ! Sachi avait peut être raison finalement, elle paraissait tout à fait normal à côté ! La surprise passée, elle discutait, répondait de façon vague aux questions des curieux.

-OoooH mais laissez lui de l'air, s'indigna un Penguin aux joues rouges, une chope à la main. Je te sers un verre de saké Kaly ? Tenta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Ça y est son statut de « femme » la rattrapait, pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

-Merci Penguin mais je vais me contenter d'un verre de jus de fruit, dit-elle gentiment.

-Oh allez ! Sois cool, bois un verre avec nous !

L'homme qui avait parlé, posa son bras autour de ses épaules, lui lançant un sourire goguenard.

Allez, que les hostilités commencent ! Elle retira le bras gênant du bout des doigts avec une mou de dégoût enfantine.

-C'est trop aimable, mais je ne tiens pas à te ressembler. Oh et puis remballe-moi ces techniques de drague à deux balles. Tu ferais même pas rougir une adolescente !

La phrase fit mouche, le pirate, blessé dans son amour propre, partit en bougonnant sous les rires de ses camarades.

-Eeeh c'est qu't'as la langue bien pendue toi ! La félicita un bonhomme d'une quarantaine d'années, lui assenant une claque dans le dos. Je m'appelle Benoît.

-Ça, s'est sûr le vieux, répondit-elle tout sourire.

-Comment tu m'as appelé morveuse, s'écria-t-il en faisant semblant de la courser.

Dans un coin Trafalgar oberservait le joyeux vacarme. Elle se débrouille pas trop mal en société la solitaire, pensa-t-il. Il avait envie de lui poser des centaines de questions, comme… en quoi était fait sa cape ? Enfin non, ça s'était plutôt secondaire…il se forçait à paraître désintéressé et calme. Il aurait le temps, plus tard… La jeune femme sentait tout de même son regard peser sur elle, mais s'appliquait à l'ignorer. La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres finit par sortir. Se tournant vers l'assemblée son regard se fixa sur le capitaine.

-D'ailleurs messieurs, pourrais-je enfin savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Les pirates la regardèrent, choqués. Ils étaient persuadés jusqu'alors qu'elle les avait reconnus…mais non, elle acceptait l'invitation de parfaits inconnus, largement plus nombreux sans s'inquiéter plus que cela. Même Law était surpris de tant de désinvolture. Il se leva et lui fit face :

-Eh bien Miss, on ne s'informe pas sur le monde ? Pourtant vos livres laissaient penser que vous étiez curieuse, j'ai du me tromper…

Une pique bien sentie. Elle leva la tête hautaine.

-Eh bien très cher ,vu le climat de l'île, les nouvelles du monde n'arrivent que très rarement…Mais il semblerait que cela aie échappé à votre sens suprême de déduction.

Tous la regardaient, les yeux ronds. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, le sourire de cet homme, ses yeux moqueurs appelaient à l'impertinence qui résidait au plus profond d'elle.

-Tchh ! Je suis le capitaine des Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law, surnommé le Chirurgien de la Mort...

Un rictus démoniaque apparut à la fin de sa phrase, histoire de donner plus d'ampleur au surnom. Il s'approcha lentement de Kaly, et, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, se colla sans gêne à la jeune fille.

-Et toi, Miss, qui es-tu, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Kaly resta interdite devant ce changement de ton…trop sensuel… Elle le fixait sans répondre.

-Aaah. Il semblerait que notre Miss aie soudainement perdu sa langue. Peut être un peu trop pendue, hum ?

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle et qu'il quitta la pièce, son rire sadique résonnait encore dans les oreilles de chacun. Kaly souffla, brusquement inquiète :

-Il est fou…complètement timbré !

* * *

Enfin un chapitre un peu plus long !

Demain c'est (malheureusement) la rentrée, alors la parution des chapitres risquent d'être ralentie… Voilà voilà. Désolée désolée !

(Bepo, sors de ce corps !)


	4. Le Départ

_Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient (heureusement pour les personnages__) pas._

Je voulais remercier Ananimny, Roblochon et les autres pour leurs commentaires. Ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

C'est ce même rire résonna dans son crâne, écho d'un mauvais rêve, et la réveilla en sursaut.

-Grrrmmr…ça commence bien, râlât-elle.

Kaly se leva, elle avait jusqu'à midi pour se préparer. Se dirigeant vers un système qui récupérait la glace, la faisait fondre et la chauffait, elle prit une douche ainsi qu'un petit déjeuner rapide, pain et confiture des fruits, qu'elle avait ramassés quelques mois plus tôt. Elle s'habilla, comme à son habitude simplement : un jean délavé, un sweat vert foncé et ses bottes à talon, fourrées, de style ranger. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle jugea le résultat satisfaisant avant d'arriver à son visage. Là résidait ses principales « folies » esthétiques : des écarteurs de 8 et 10 mm, à gauche un plug vert pailleté, une plume rouge en guise de boucle d'oreille, glissée dans le même trou et une fine barre en argent traversait le haut de son oreille. À droite elle avait opter pour une étoile en corne noire, dans le deuxième trou juste au dessus trônait un anneau d'argent gravé. Puis la jeune femme fixa ses cheveux rouges feu et ses yeux d'ambre…on disait l'assemblage magnifique. Elle, n'y voyait qu'un héritage génétique qu'elle aurait voulu effacer. La dernière question du chirurgien lui revint en mémoire… "Qui es-tu ? "… Ne le savait-il vraiment pas ? Et si oui, cela voudrait dire qu'il ne voyait qu'elle, juste elle, et non la réputation son nom traînait. Cela serait vraiment merveilleux… Kaly se promit d'en avoir le coeur net avant de partir. Parce que…

-Ce mec est un vrai psychopathe ! Autant être sûre que ça vaille la peine de tout quitter. Bon c'est vrai que son équipage est sacrément sympas, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser... Pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

C'est alors qu'une fumée grisâtre apparut et l'instant d'après une femme d'un âge plus que certain se tenait au centre de la pièce.

-Oh… bonjour Mama Boya, dit Kaly, soudain suspicieuse.

En effet la « propriétaire » des lieux n'était venue que 2 fois depuis qu'elle avait « emménagé ». À son arrivée et lorsqu'elle avait provoqué un bête éboulement,selon Kaly, ce qui n'avait pas été l'avis de Mama Boya. La jeune rousse en frissonnait encore !

-J'ai entendu que tu me quittais ? Fit une voix où les siècles semblaient être passés.

-Oui Mama je te rends ta grotte, je pars sur les mers.

-Bien bien, j'espère que tu y trouveras ce que tu cherches ! Bon parlons du payement de ces trois ans.

Sa voix devint plus sombre et froid.

Kaly recula, sur la défensive.

-Te payer ?! Mais de quoi ?

-De t'avoir sauver la vie voyons, gamine ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser ma grotte par pure bonté ! Qui est la sorcière de la montagne, ici.

-Que veux-tu, grinça Kaly.

- Une vie contre une vie, assena la vieille. Tue un des habitants du village et nous sommes quitte.

-Non. Je ne sacrifie jamais les innocents, tu le sais ! Grogna la jeune fille.

-Oh voyons ! Tu as déjà tellement de sang sur les mains.

-Oui mais pas d'innocents. Je refuse. Je ne veux pas devenir comme LUI ! Hurla-t-elle pour finir.

-Aahaahaa oui…c'est booon. J'ai compris. Geignit la sorcière en se bouchant les oreilles. Retrouvant contenance elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de feux.

-Soit alors je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je te prends la vie que tu ne mettras jamais au monde. C'est en quelque sorte aussi une vie, même si elle n'existe pas encore.

Avant que Kaly aie pu dire quoi que ce soit une fumée noire la transperça au bas-ventre le temps d'un souffle et disparut. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle sentit ce que la vieille lui avait fait... Jamais elle n'aurait d'enfants, pensa-t-elle sonnée. Un ange passa, puis Kaly se redressa. De toute façon elle n'en aurait sûrement jamais voulu alors bon, c'était toujours mieux que de tuer des innocents. Son léger malaise passé elle reprit la préparation de son sac. La vieille sorcière l'observait en coin, c'était bien là, la force de cette frêle jeune fille. Un mental d'acier, une volonté qui lui permettait de garder le contrôle sur tout, ainsi l'abattement, la tristesse disparaissaient en quelques instants. Quand Kaly se retourna elle était partie. Le sac en toile était plein à craquer : son matériel de dessin, ses livres, ses habits…Le peu qui lui appartenait en somme. Le poids sur son dos, elle changea de chaussures, enfilant ses boots, prit son snowboard et leva la tête vers son pic.

-Il n'est que 10h autant en profiter encore…se dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Trafalgar Law sortit du sous-marin d'un pas vif, Bepo sur ses talons. Il s'était bien amusé la veille et la perspective de poursuivre ce petit jeu le réjouissait. Il avait donné rendez-vous à ses hommes : midi sur la plage pour accueillir leur nouvelle nakama. Ce serait bientôt l'heure alors en attendant il profitait du ciel bleu. Impossible d'imaginer que la veille une tempête ravageait ce paysage…

Midi et quart. Tout l'équipage attendait. L'expression sereine du capitaine était maintenant agacée.

-Peut être s'est-elle perdue ? Suggéra Penguin.

Un regard noir le fit taire. Soudain des cris retentirent dans le village et une cape tachetée apparue, surfant sur la neige. Bepo se mit à courir vers elle, laissant libre court à la partie sauvage de l'ours polaire en lui, ils se coursèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Tous deux se comprenaient, et partageait le même besoin de sentir la neige, le froid mordre leur corps. Kaly s'arrêta en un dérapage contrôlé, éclaboussant, volontairement, Sachi et Penguin de neige. Déchaussant sous leurs protestations, Bepo à ses côtés, elle sourit à l'assemblée :

- Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est alors qu'elle sentit le regard noir de son, maintenant, capitaine sur elle. Law se tenait à deux mètres.

-Tu es en retard.

-Ah oui ? Navrée, la ponctualité ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Son sourire enfantin semblait vouloir l'amadouer.

-Mais…Kaly tu n'as pas de montre ?! intervint Sachi.

-Ben non ! Ri-t-elle Pourquoi j'en aurais besoin ?!

Rectification son sourire enfantin se foutait royalement de sa gueule ! Rester calme, le plus longtemps possible. Ne pas penser à la table d'opération. Ni à la chambre froide. Voilà ce que se répétait Law.

-On a assez perdu de temps, embarquons ! Ordonna-t-il en se retournant. Tous se mirent dirigèrent vers le sous-marin…

-Attends !

Trafalgar lui fit de nouveau face. Il avait perçu une soudaine détresse dans sa voix. Elle cachait bien son jeu mais ses yeux ne trompaient pas, ils étaient emplis de questions. Une seule fusa pourtant.

-Sais-tu qui je suis ?

-Comment le saurais-je, tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? un petit air moqueur ornait les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Je suis sérieuse. Effectivement son regard était maintenant déterminé. Tu ne connaît vraiment pas mon nom ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi m'as-tu proposé de vous rejoindre ?

Elle criait maintenant, comme si sa vie dépendait de sa réponse. Law était profondément attentif à ce changement d'attitude. Que pouvait bien cacher ce nom ?

-Par curiosité. Son sourire narquois ne montrait rien des interrogations qui l'habitaient. Mais il fallait qu'il sache…

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent d'espoir et de soulagement. Enfin quelqu'un… Alors qu'elle s'élançait vers le sous-marin jaune…

-Mais je tiens tout de même à savoir qui tu es Miss, avant que tu n'embarques…

La voix de Law ne laissait aucune place au refus. Kaly se plongea dans de courtes réflexions. Après tout il avait bien le droit de savoir, ce n'était pas pour son histoire qu'il l'engageait mais pour elle, alors cela ne changerait rien. À moins que…si ? Relevant la tête elle croisa ses yeux orageux. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon….

La jeune fille inspira un grand coup, ses yeux ambres s'accrochant au gris des siens.

* * *

Oui oui, j'avoue c'est un peu cruel, (mais c'est fait exprès, mouhahaha !) pardon.

J'ai remarqué de nombreuses fautes de frappe, corrections automatiques et parties de phrases effacées, elles sont maintenant corrigées !


	5. Révélation

_Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient (inopportunément__) pas._

_Ecnore merci pour vos commentaires ! Un couple, Yukina21, oui mais pas tout de suite...;)_

* * *

D'une voix qu'elle voulait forte et assurée, Kaly expulsa en un souffle :

-Je suis Eustass Kaly, soeur d'Eustass « C'ptaine » Kidd.

Seules les vaques conte la coque jaune troublaient le silence qui s'était installé. Tous la regardaient un air ébahi collé au visage. Kaly attendait la sentence, la tête droite, fixant maintenant l'infini de l'horizon, les poings serrés. Law fut le premier à réagir : il ne put retenir un rire incontrôlable, se pliant en deux. La petite soeur de Kidd, s'il s'était attendu à ça ! Elle devenait d'autant plus intéressante…

Il riait…la jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Elle sourit et commença à avancer. Nibou la regardait d'un air mauvais, il haïssait Kidd, qui avait détruit sa ville, tuant sa femme et son fils, le laissant seul et désespéré… Il avait furieusement envie de la provoquer, de se venger sur la jeune fille.

-C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, tu… commença-t-il la voix emplie de haine, sous les regards surpris des ses camarades.

- Non, tais-toi ! Cria-t-elle. Ne le dis pas, s'il te plaît, continua-t-elle en baissant la tête, sentant la colère poindre.

-Nan mais d'où t'oses de me donner un ordre, femme ! Et sinon quoi ?! Tu vas appelé ton frérot en pleurnichant ?! s'emporta-t-il.

Trafalgar avait cessé de rire dès l'instant où Nibou avait ouvert la bouche, il sentait que c'était une connerie… La tension était montée en flèche, personne n'osait bouger. Kaly grogna sourdement, comme un dernier avertissement.

-Eh…c'est vrai que tu lui ressembles beaucoup avec cette tête ! fit l'homme, moqueur.

La phrase de trop. Kaly vit rouge et lui sauta dessus. S'effondrant au sol, elle frappait Nibou de toutes ses forces. Poings. Droite. Gauche. Gauche. Ongles.

-Je ne suis pas comme lui, enfoiré ! Tu comprends, hein ?! Je ne suis pas mon putain de frère, je ne suis pas lui !

Elle répétait cette phrase comme une litanie. Le matelot n'avait même pas pu riposter devant la sauvagerie de la jeune fille et attendait que cela cessât en gémissant.

-Room. Shambles.

Deux mots prononcés précipitamment. Le chuintement d'une lame. Les poings de Kaly se détachèrent de ses bras et volèrent plus loin, l'empêchant de défigurer plus encore l'homme allongé sous elle. La rage retomba soudainement, remplacée par la terreur. Elle se releva, tremblante, prenant conscience de l'état de sa victime. La jeune fille fit volte face et se mit à courir. Loin, elle devait s'enfuir le plus loin possible... Mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et pour cause celles-ci volaient à côté d'elle. Kaly s'écroula, se redressant sur les avant-bras, la tête baissée dans le sable. Ses mains lui revinrent, teintées de sang encore chaud. Elle entendit vaguement des ordres concernant une infirmerie. Tout ce rouge…ce même rouge qu'il a 5 ans. Des souvenirs effleurèrent sa conscience.

Non.

Elle ne devait pas replonger… Ne pas céder. Reprendre le contrôle. Les souvenirs se firent plus pressants... Et elle plongea dans la porte ouverte d'un passé douloureux, dont elle pensait avoir jeté la clé…

_Du sang, partout. Sur le sol défilant sous ses pattes. Sur son pelage tacheté. Dégoulinant de sa mâchoire garnie de crocs acérés. Une odeur grisante. Du sang et des cris. Ceux des survivants, qui se transformeraient bientôt en gargouillis d'agonie, pensa la bête en souriant. Il fallait qu'ils payent pour ce qu'ils avaient fait ! Il fallait qu'elle se venge…_

_Une jeune fille, tremblante, recroquevillée dans un trou, au milieu de la forêt. Seule avec sa peur et ses remords, enveloppée par le noir de la nuit. Deux visages, déformés par la terreur et des plaies béantes, dansaient devant ses yeux, envahis par la folie._

Un contact sur son bras perça le brouillard opaque de ses souvenirs. Kaly était prostrée dans le sable depuis 5 min, les yeux dans le vague reflétaient une étincelle de folie. Law lui toucha le bras une deuxième fois. Elle leva la tête vers lui et reprit pleinement pied avec la réalité. Son regard dur la transperçait de part en part, essayant de lire en elle. Celant sa conscience elle le soutint et lui dit :

-Je ne peux rester. Je suis trop dangereuse… Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais je pourrais bien tous vous tuer.

La tristesse transperçait sa voix. Alors c'était ainsi, elle était condamnée à devenir ce même monstre en présence d'humains…

-Tu nous sous-estimes, Miss. Nous ne sommes pas à ce point faibles.

Toujours cette assurance qui l'entourait, elle aussi, affalée dans le sable. Et si pour une fois elle s'en remettait à quelqu'un ? À cet homme… Elle avait envie de croire en ce sourire, qui lui promettait tout ce en quoi elle avait cessé d'espérer. Il lui tendit une main. Son regard était maintenant plus doux, mais sa voix restait ferme :

-Je t'arrêterai.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus et saisit cette main. Alors qu'ils étaient au pied du sous-marin une fumée bien connue de la jeune fille apparut devant eux, laissant place à une femme âgée.

-Mama Boya, que voulez-vous, je vous ai largement payé, non ? la voix de Kaly était hargneuse, encore sous le choc.

-Oh voyons ne sois pas rancunière et effrontée fillette, je suis juste venue te dire au revoir… Mais dis-moi est-ce bien prudent après une telle rechute ? sa voix sournoise agaça Law.

-Elle n'a de toute façon pas le choix, Madame, lança-t-il froidement.

-Hum…Trafalgar Law... Haha ! Je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur choix que tu aies fait dans ta vie, gamine !

Et elle disparut dans un dernier rire, les laissant septiques. Kaly souffla :

-Je te présente,Mama Boya, la vraie sorcière de la montagne et aussi la propriétaire de la grotte où je vivais.

- Bien. Bepo, emmène-la dans sa cabine, quelle s'installe. Quelqu'un m'attend à l'infirmerie.

Ainsi parla le capitaine et ainsi fut fait ! Malgré l'état dans lequel Kaly se trouvait encore, elle éprouva une angoisse sourde à l'idée de s'enfoncer sous la surface de l'océan. Une patte rassurante la poussa légèrement à l'intérieur. Bepo passa devant et l'emmena à travers divers couloirs pour finalement s'arrêter devant une petite porte. L'ours polaire l'ouvrit et s'écarta. La jeune fille entra et détailla la petite chambre confortable : un lit contre le mur au dessus duquel un hublot donnait sur les fonds marins, une armoire, une petite table de chevet et un tapis rond au sol. Parfait. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Ah oui. Et de la solitude. La soeur d'Eustass se tourna vers Bepo.

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais me reposer. Dit-elle la mine toujours terne.

-Oui bien sûr quelqu'un viendra te faire visiter le sous-marin plus tard. Désolé.

Kaly soupira…Cette fâcheuse manie de s'excuser commençait à la froisser légèrement…Dès que l'ours eut refermé la porte, elle se jeta sur le lit, qui émit une forte protestation. La tête dans le coussin, elle essayait de se vider l'esprit…pour se remettre de sa « rechute ». Mama Boya avait peut être raison…Sur cette pensée amère, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Je m'excuse pour l'attente (atroce, je sais). On va essayer de faire bouger cette larve de cervelle !


	6. Visite

_Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient (bien entendu__) pas._

* * *

-Aie ! Nibou gigotait sur le lit, le désinfectant sur ses plaies le piquait désagréablement. Un soupir exaspéré et une voix froide lui répondirent :

- Nibou. Arrête de bouger.

- Oui capitaine ! Dit-il en pinçant les lèvres.

-…Tss, vraiment quel inconscient. Peut-on savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de provoquer ton adversaire sans connaître la moindre de ses capacités ?!

- Elle est la soeur de cet enfoiré. Sa haine avait refait surface en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire

- Mais ce n'est pas elle qui les a tué. Tu ne peux pas te venger sur elle. Pas sur ta nakama.

- Quoi ?! Vous l'avez quand même acceptée à bord !

- Tu es seul responsables de ce qui t'est arrivé. Elle t'avait prévenu et tu l'as quand même poussée à bout.

Nibou était abasourdi…et dire qu'il pensait que son capitaine prendrait sa défense…

-Contrôle-toi à l'avenir.

Le ton était sec. La voix de Law laissait supposer une douce menace si l'envie lui venait de désobéir. Nibou hocha lentement la tête et partit à son travail. Le capitaine quant à lui rejoignit la salle des commandes. Bepo l'accueillit en gesticulant:

-Aye aye Cap'taine, elle s'est endormie dans sa chambre, elle semblait mal. Désolé.

Quelle manie fâcheuse…

-Si tout se passe sans accros nous arriverons dans une semaine maximum sur la prochaine île, intervint Penguin.

-Très bien et que sait-on sur notre destination ?

-Euhm…Rien capt'aine…

Law grimaça, ne rien savoir, ni le climat ou la possible présence de marines, l'embêtait sérieusement. Ils avaient déjà du essuyer de sacrées frayeurs suite au manque d'informations…Il faudrait vraiment qu'il songe à une solution.

Il était 16h quand Sachi déboula dans la salle.

-Le sous-marin est en parfait état cap'taine !

-Parfait. Tu peux aller réveiller la Miss et lui faire faire la visite des lieux alors, sourit Law, narquois.

-Euhm…Bien Capt'aine.

Et il partit à reculons. Il appréciait la jeune fille mais depuis l'évènement de ce milieu de journée une certaine crainte l'habitait. Il toqua doucement à la porte. Rien. Elle devait encore dormir. Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à l'intérieur, des fois qu'elle dormirait toute nue…ce serait gênant…quoi que…pensa Sachi un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Secouant la tête, il mit fin à son fantasme et après vérification, entra. Kaly n'avait pas pris la peine d'ôter sa cape et ses mains tachées de rouge avaient sali les draps. Il secoua légèrement son bras, s'attirant un grognement de mécontentement. Deux yeux dorés s'ouvrirent lentement sur lui et lui sourire doucement.

-Hey.

-Salut. Le capitaine veut que je te fasse la visite du Subnautilus.

-Ca marche, je me lève ! Sa voix légèrement enjouée jusque là se brisa lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur ses mains rougies….Ah. Je vais laver ça…

-Kaly, il l'attrapa par le bras, il ne devait pas avoir peur de sa nakama, Nibou est vivant et il travaille même. Ce qu'il a dit été déplacé et…il aurait de toute façon été comme ça avec toi.

À sa question silencieuse il poursuivit :

-Nibou est un macho fini et il hait Kidd plus que tout au monde. Il lui a tout pris.

- Mais je ne suis pas responsable ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il, et si les cons comme lui n'existaient pas, la Terre serait un paradis infini.

Kaly pouffa légèrement, se nettoya les mains et suivit Sachi dans le dédale de couloirs.

-Alors, tu vois, à ce niveau il y a le dortoir de l'équipage et trois cabines : la tienne tout au fond, celle de Penguin et moi et enfin celle de Bepo et Ben, commença-t-il.

-Pourquoi ce traitement de faveur ?

-Eh bien en ce qui te concerne ça me paraît évident… En effet sur ce point-là Kaly n'y voyait AUCUNE objection… Bepo…et bien il est le second -ça explique tout, naturellement-, Ben est le cuisinier donc en raison de ses horaires légèrement décalés et pour son repos, il a dors séparément des autres. Pour Penguin et moi, c'est à peu près la même chose : il le navigateur et moi le « mécanicien en chef », notre charge de travail est plus importante disons, tu vois ?

-Oui oui, question de grade, dit-elle avec un léger clin d'oeil.

Sachi poursuivit tout sourire :

Entre ta chambre et les autres, il y a la salle des douches. J'imagine qu'on installera un roulement pour toi.

Kaly haussa nonchalamment les épaules, elle n'était pas vraiment du genre « pudique », mais pour éviter tout dérangement ça lui convenait.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'escalier.

-Alors le niveau en dessous ceux sont les salles des machines, si jamais tu me cherche, compléta-t-il lui rendant son clin d'oeil. Et encore en dessous il y a la chambre froide…

Le ton qu'il employa n'inspirait rien de bon à Kaly, mais elle préféra garder ses questions.

-Ici il y a la cuisine, la bibliothèque et le salon, où on a fêté ton arrivée, expliqua le jeune homme après avoir grimpé l'escalier. C'est aussi à cet étage qu'on entre dans le sous-marin, par le pont.

-Et là, au fond du couloir, c'est quoi ?

- Ha ! À gauche il y a l'infirmerie, la salle d'opération, le labo...

Alors ce Chirurgien de la mort était vraiment médecin ? Vu le nombre de pièces en rapport, cela semblait s'avérer vrai, pensa-t-elle.

-...et juste à côté la cabine privée du capitaine, interdiction formelle d'y entrer sans invitation ! Précisa-t-il très sérieux

- Et sinon, quoi ? demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

-Tu risques de faire connaissance avec la chambre froide ou le labo..., répondit-il un air légèrement horrifié sur le visage.

Un sueur froide coula dans son dos. Sérieusement...? Kaly priait pour ne jamais avoir affaire au billard, lorsque Sachi la sortit de ses réflexions.

-Au dessus il y encore la salle des commandes et j'avais oublié, au niveau de nos cabines il y a aussi une salle d'entraînement. Tu verras au début on s'y perd un peu avec tous ces escaliers mais ça viendra. Bon je te laisse, tu veux peut être te changer ou ranger tes affaires ! À plus tard !

Alors que Sachi partait, elle remarqua qu'effectivement elle n'avait toujours pas ôté sa cape, ni ses boots…et qu'elle prendrait bien une douche ! Elle retrouva sans peine son chemin et munie d'affaires de rechange et d'une serviette trouvée dans l'armoire, elle entra prudemment dans la salle de bain. Personne. Après une douche rapide mais revigorante elle décida de se promener un peu, décidant que le rangement pouvait de toute façon attendre ! Kaly déambulait, sa cape sur les épaules. Elle ne pouvait se décider à l'abandonner, souvenir trop important de ces 3 dernières années…

Pour son plus grand malheur elle croisa Nibou, sortant de l'escalier, noir et visqueux. Il lui jeta un regard haineux, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée, une voix bien connue retentit :

-Miss, si vous n'avez rien à faire, suivez-moi.

Ce ton impérieux, qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion, elle commençait à le connaître... Nibou avait de toute façon déjà disparu.

* * *

Enfiiiiiiin ! (cri de libération)  
Bon le BTS finalement c'est plus chaud que prévu, alors pour me rattraper il y aura plusieurs chapitres pendant ces vacances ! (Le suivant est presque fini)  
Alors j'ai une petite question (bah oui je suis novice en écriture de fanfic et tout et tout), est-ce que ça vous plairait que je fasse une réponse aux reviews à chaque chapitre, genre ce que je pense comme réponse quand je les lis (même si c'est pas des "questions")? :)  
Voili voilou à très bientôt !


	7. Interrogatoire

_Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient (de toute évidence__) pas._

* * *

Kaly suivit son désormais-capitaine, jusqu'à une porte qu'elle se rappela être celle de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que ce malade a donc en tête…

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il la regarda en biais avec un sourire énigmatique, la main sur la poignée, et entra. Il s'assit à son bureau et Kaly se posta en face de lui. Le menton posé dans sa main droite, Law la fixa sévèrement.

-Qui t'a autorisé à entrer ?

La jeune fille devait, à ce moment, très certainement ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau. Quoi ? Mais il fout de ma gueule, là ?! Mais non, c'est qu'il semble très sérieux en plus, s'insurgea-t-elle mentalement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre, la menace de la chambre froide étant déjà trop loin :

-Tu m'as demandé de te suivre.

Et elle le tutoyait en plus…La notion de respect va prendre du temps, soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

-Personne n'entre ici sans mon accord, donné de façon clair et précis.

Ses yeux, toujours plongés dans ce regard doré, jetaient à la figure de cette miss la colère dûe à ce manque de respect. Law espérait que cela lui suffirait comme leçon, son regard en terrorisait plus d'un...

-Oui je sais. Sachi me l'a dit.

Mais apparemment pas elle…L'expression du capitaine se fit plus froide encore, à part ses yeux, rien ne devait prouver à cette gamine à quel point elle l'énervait.

-Je vais te poser quelques questions, des choses que je veux savoir à propos de vous, Miss.

Il la tutoyait..., puis la vouvoyais, en fait finalement non... Quel type étrange.

- Et si je ne veux pas répondre ? En réalité, les questions que pourrait lui poser ce tordu, l'inquiétaient quelque peu.

- Tu as le droit à un jocker, Miss, un seul. Mais je finirai quand même par savoir, termina Trafalgar avec un sourire mauvais.

Kaly se retint de déguerpir, de reculer ou même de déglutir. Hors de question de lui faire ce plaisir !

-Bien commençons ! Nom, prénom ?

Il le fait exprès, ce connard !

-Eustass Kaly.

-Âge, date de naissance ?

- 18 et je ne sais pas.

Un regard étonné se leva, mais il se rattrapa vite, ne perdant aucune occasion :

-Eh bien nous demanderons à Kidd quand on le croisera... Lieux de naissance ?

Elle allait craquer, pas de doute là-dessus.

-Une île hivernale de North Blue, j'ai oublié le nom.

Ce n'était pas vrai mais s'il avait entendu parler de "l'affaire" d'il y a cinq ans, il risquait de faire le lien...

-Hum..., Taille, Groupe sanguin ?

- 1m55 et A+.

-Oui, tout à fait banal...

Kaly fulminait, elle détestait être rabaissée de la sorte et le ton qui accompagnait cette réplique lui prouvait le but du jeune homme : la faire sortir de ses gongs.

- Parle-moi de ton pouvoir, Miss, lui demanda-t-il, décidant de passer à un sujet réellement intéressant.

- C'est une capacité de naissance, aucunement dûe à un fruit du démon. Je peux matérialiser n'importe quel objet en me plongeant dans une autre dimension, que j'ai appelée Imagination. Leur durée de vie varie selon l'intensité que j'y mets. Normalement, je ne peux pas créer d'êtres vivants, leur complexité me tuerait sûrement, du moins pour l'instant.

-Combien de temps peux-tu l'utiliser ?

-Tout dépend de la quantité d'objet, de leur complexité et de leur durée. Mon état de santé joue aussi; de même si je souhaite garder une "connexion" avec la réalité pendant que je crée, cela m'épuise d'avantage.

- Intéressant... Et en ce qui concerne la maîtrise des éléments, comme l'eau par exemple ?

Cela pourrait s'avérer utile face à un utilisateur de fruit du démon, se dit-il... Comprenant ses intentions, Kaly lui répondit en souriant sournoisement :

-J'y travaille sérieusement...

- Tes aptitudes au combat ? Malgré l'arrogance, il appréciait sa façon d'être, de répondre...Mais ça, il avait tout intérêt à le garder pour lui.

- Disons que j'ai appris mais ce n'est pas encore ça...

- Eh bien ?! Kidd n'a pas fait son devoir de grand frère ?

Son bouillonnement intérieur augmenta encore d'un cran, l'étape "meurtre" s'approchait doucement. Law le vit dans ses yeux et sourit, heureux que ses piques fassent l'effet escompté.

-Hum, sinon, ta cape est faite en quoi ?

La question la surprit tellement, qu'elle eut l'impression que toute sa colère s'était évanouie, laissant place à un grand POURQUOI ? dans son esprit. À fixer ainsi le jeune homme, la soeur de Kidd se rendit compte que les motifs parsemant le bonnet et le jean de ce dernier étaient semblables à ceux de sa cape. Curiosité maladive sûrement...

- Je l'ai faite en peau de panthère des neiges à mon arrivée sur l'île de Micqueot.

Une panthère des neiges...un monstre haut de plusieurs mètres et d'au moins une centaine de kilos ? D'un regard, il lui intima de poursuivre.

-Lorsque les habitants m'ont rejetée, je me suis enfuie dans la forêt. J'étais épuisée et faible -bien qu'elle rechignait à l'admettre- après plusieurs jours, traquée par une dizaine de chasseurs dans le froid. J'étais allongée sur le dos, je regardais la neige tombée...J'adore ça, précisa-t-elle en souriant, et à ce moment-là une panthère est sortie de nul part. Elle avançait majestueusement, ses yeux dorés fixés aux miens...

Kaly semblait revivre cet instant, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Et il l'observait. Law tentait de capter les moindres de ses émotions de ce moment, si important aux yeux de la jeune fille et qu'elle lui dévoilait pourtant.

- Alors que j'étais persuadée qu'elle ferait de moi son repas, elle m'a sentie et a appuyé sa tête sur moi en feulant doucement. Comme si elle m'avait reconnue, telle l'une des leurs ! Puis les hommes sont arrivés...elle nous a défendus mais ils l'ont abattue grâce à leur nombre...Les trois survivants se sont dirigés vers moi. Une rage folle m'habitait à ce moment, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. À mon réveil, ils étaient tous morts. Par respect pour cette panthère, pour que son sacrifice n'aie pas été vain, j'ai fait une cape avec sa peau, pour me protéger et je me suis nourrie. Les hommes je les ai laissé aux bêtes sauvages.

Le visage de Kaly avait été traversé par plusieurs émotions : émerveillement, joie, colère...pour finir par la cruauté; le dégoût des hommes se dit pour lui-même Law.

- Depuis en hommage, je la garde presque tout le temps sur moi. En plus ça a toujours été mon animal de prédilection ! ...Et de malédiction, ajouta-t-elle amèrement dans son esprit...

- D'ailleurs par rapport à ce qui s'est passé ce matin...

Ah bah tiens, oui, c'est exactement à cela qu'elle pensait, elle aussi...

- Jocker, répondit-elle du tac au tac, tout en plantant un regard noir dans celui de Trafalgar.

- Très bien Miss..., il savait, il allait toucher à un point sensible, mais je finirai bien par savoir, il le faut.

En effet, ce qu'il avait vu, la folie dans ses yeux d'ambre en fusion, avait non seulement attisé sa curiosité, mais le laissait aussi supposer un grave traumatisme. L'envie le prit soudainement de pousser un peu plus loin le vice :

- Sinon je demanderai à ton fréro-adoré, il doit sûrement tout savoir.

Law avait opté pour un air nonchalant, le regard tourné vers ses mains, mais gardant un oeil sur la réaction de la jeune femme. Grand bien lui en prit. Cela permit au jeune capitaine d'éviter un poing tendu vers son visage. Pivotant il l'attrapa et le fit tourner dans un craquement sec. Kaly s'effondra dans un gémissement, mais aucun cri ne franchit ses lèvres. Question de fierté. Se redressant, elle vit le nodachi fendre l'air et sentit avec horreur son corps se séparer en une dizaine de morceaux. Alors que sa tête tournait se elle-même, sa main droite, déjà brisée, partit vers le chirurgien.

- Je ne demande pas grand chose de mon équipage, si ce n'est un total respect et une obéissance sans faille. On ne discute pas mes ordres, même s'ils te paraissent absurdes ou suicidaires.

Soumission ? Une soumission aveugle, c'est ça qu'il voulait d'elle ?! En faire son esclave ?! Jamais ! Finalement, il faisait lui aussi parti de ces hommes qui la répugnaient... Avides de pouvoir sur autrui, jouissant de cette domination cruelle.

-Ta soumission, tu la carres dans le cul ! Lui cria-t-elle dans un élan poétique.

Un craquement, une douleur fulgurante et un hoquet lui échappa, son visage se crispant sous cette sensation. Un doigt cassé.

- Tsss. Vulgaire. Comme lui.

Elle le haïssait. Pour cette phrase et à tout jamais avant de s'être vengée. Elle attendait d'autres souffrances, mentales ou physiques. Au lieu de cela, il s'approcha lentement, vrillant son âme d'un regard froid comme l'acier. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, une joute visuelle s'engagea alors. Un caractère rebelle ne se laisse pas dompter facilement.

-Le respect, Miss. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser je ne vois aucun intérêt à avoir des personnes soumises dans mon équipage, ton côté sauvage me va très bien, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire laissant transparaître quelques sous-entendus douteux. Je demande simplement fidélité et obéissance, pas celles d'un esclave à son maître. Mais celles qu'on doit à son capitaine. Infaillibles tout en étant intelligentes.

Ce n'était pas ce que Kaly avait prévu, du tout... Son capitaine n'était peut être pas un sadique fini... enfin mieux vaut réserver son jugement ! Une grimace orna son visage lorsqu'il lui remit la main en place, rassemblant son corps. Il tint tout de même fermement son avant-bras droit, envoyant une décharge douloureuse dans ses membres et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-La main, pour le respect, que je te conseille d'apprendre rapidement, dans ton intérêt. Et...le doigt parce que je déteste plus que tout le mensonge.

La rousse écarquilla vivement les yeux, il savait ?!

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de me cacher, mais je discerne sans problème le mensonge. Tu te souviens parfaitement de ton île natale.

Lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle s'éloigna instinctivement. Ses yeux accusateurs la fixèrent jusqu'à ce que Law se détourne et parte dans la pièce adjacente. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, banda sa main sommairement et lui donna un cachet avec un verre d'eau, le tout sans un mot. Kaly était tendue; toute l'animosité et la puissance, qui émanaient de lui quelques minutes au paravant, avaient disparu. Le calme avant la tempête ?... Aussi sursauta-t-elle lorsqu'il prit la parole :

- Tu peux aller te reposer, tu sembles en avoir besoin Miss... On viendra te chercher pour le repas.

La jeune fille se dirigeait vers le couloir, tenant son poignet et grognant. Ce sourire suffisant, elle le hait... Elle le hait !

-Oh attends. J'allais oublié !

La voix s'était faite plus sérieuse, sans trace de quelconque moquerie. Kaly se retourna donc en soupirant pour la forme.

* * *

Promis, j'essaierai (VRAIMENT) de faire des chapitres plus longs !


End file.
